elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Skyrim
Skyrim , zwany też w języku norskim i smoczym Keizaal'''Dialog z Odahviingiem z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, za czasów meretycznego osadnictwa '''Mereth, a dla cesarskich jako Stare Królestwo i Ojczyzna – górzysta kraina geograficznaThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, położona na północy kontynentu TamrielThe Elder Scrolls: Arena, odizolowana od reszty kontynentu pasmami górskimi, połączonymi z zimnymi prądami Morza Upiorów, dzielącego je od Atmory, posiadająca klimat subpolarny, z okazjonalnymi strefami klimatu chłodnego. Rdzennymi rasami są tu dwie ludzkie rasyGiants: A Discourse – Kord the Curious: nordowie i giganci, a także prawdopodobnie bliska wymarciu rasa elficka: falmerowieThe Elder Scrolls Travels: DawnstarThe Elder Scrolls Travels: ShadowkeyThe Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard, napływowo żyli tu również wymarli dwemerowie, a obecnie region jest głównym celem migracyjnym dunmerówOdpowiedź rodu Redoran – Dralis Rorlen. Region ten był centralnym ośrodkiem falmerskiego osadnictwa, zachodnim odłamem dwemerskich królestwDociekania Dwemerskie, tom I – Thelwe Ghelein, uczony, centrum norskich Pierwszego Cesarstwa i Królestwa Skyrim (przez jakiś czas podzielonego na Wschodnie i Zachodnie KrólestwoThe Crown of Freydis – Taleon Mythmaker), oraz obecnie cesarskiej prowincji Skyrim, formalnie tytułowaną Królestwem . Region jest wytyczony na podstawie cesarskiego podziału na prowincje, nie uwzględniającego historycznej przynależności terytorialnej Królestwa przed włączeniem do ani Drugiego CesarstwaWschodnia Wysoka Skała i połnocnowschodnie Hammerfell, historycznie początkowo należne i zagospodarowane przez Królestwo Skyrim, potem utracone na rzecz Hegemonii Dirennich, po upadku władzy rodu direnni, jedynie terytoria w Wysokiej Skale się ostały poza władzą Królestwa Skyrim( ). Falkret jest sercem, niezależnych od Królestwa Skyrim, dawnych Posiadłości Coloviańskich(Herezja Arcturiańska – Szara Eminencja, Ysmir Królotwórca), ani Trzeciego CesarstwaPogranicze opanowane przez pograniczników, oraz Falkret przynależne do rdzennych dla niego Colovian(Herezja Arcturiańska – Szara Eminencja, Ysmir Królotwórca), nie uwzględniając nawet wróconych w czasie trwania Trzeciego Cesarstwa w wojnie Bend'r-mahk przez Królestwo Skyrim terytoriów dawniej utraconych na rzecz Hegemonii Dirennich i Królestw Hammerfell . Geografia Naturalne granice Skyrim jest otoczone z niemal wszystkich stron pasmami wysokich gór, przekraczających swą wysokością linię wiecznego śnieguThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Graniczy z Wysoką Skałą od północnozachodniego krajuThe Elder Scrolls: Arena przez góry DruadachMapa Skyrim z The Elder Scrolls Anthology, od południowozachodniego kraju graniczy z HammerfellThe Elder Scrolls: Arena przez fragment gór Smoczego OgonaWilcza Królowa, tom VI – Waughin Jarth, od południa z CyrodiilThe Elder Scrolls: Arena, poprzez góry JerallRegion Góry Jerall z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, a od wschodu z MorrowindThe Elder Scrolls: Arena przez góry VelothiCykl Linia Czasu, Tom 1: Przed czasami ludzkości – Aicantar z Shimmerene. Jedynie od strony północnej Skyrim graniczy poszarpanym wybrzeżem fjordów z zimnym Morzem Upiorów, które podtrzymuje główny sposób komunikacji regionu z resztą kontynentu. Trzy znane w miarę bezpieczne przeprawy przez góry to siatka jaskiń Krypty Serc, ukrytej w południowozachodnim rogu regionu, wiodąca pod górami Druadach do Wysokiej Skały i HammerfellThe Elder Scrolls Travels: Shadowkey, Blada Przełęcz ukryta na południu, wiodąca do CyrodiilThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion oraz Przełęcz Dunmeth, jedyna jawna i powszechnie uczęszczana droga od zachodu prowadząca do Morrowind. Choć istnieją przejścia wysokogórskie są one zbyt niebezpieczne na zorganizowaną komunikację. Wody wewnętrzne Hydrografia regionu dzieli się na dwa systemy rzeczne. Zachodni, wypływający u podnóża gór Smoczego Ogona, oparty jest o rzekę Karth, zasilaną koło źródła strumieniem spod Druadach i w połowie wysokości strumieniem z gór DruadachThe Elder Scrolls V: SkyrimMapa Skyrim z The Elder Scrolls Anthology, możliwie czerpiąc swe źródło z zamarzniętego jeziora Zapomnianej DolinyThe Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard. Rzeka płynie wzdłuż stoku tych właśnie gór, by wpaść do morza przez podłużną zatokę. U jej ujścia Karth łączy się z mniejszym pływem wypływającym z niedalekiego jeziora. Mimo swych rozmiarów, to nie Karth tworzy rozległe tereny podmokłe delty zatoki, a pobliska krótka rzeka Hjaal, wypływająca z wysoczyzny pośrodku regionu. Wschodni system oparty jest głównie o rzekę Białą, wypływającą z jeziora Ilinalta, na środkowym południu krainy. Jezioro umieszczone jest w kotlinie między krótkim nienazwanym pasmem górskim od jego północy, oraz górami Jerall od południa, które to zasilają jezioro strumieniem od jego południowozachodniego krańca. Zaraz za wspomnianym krótkim pasmem górskim, Białą zasila krótki strumyk wypływający z pobliskiego źródła bezpośrednio ze środka całej krainy geograficznej. Biała płynąc na północnowschodni kraniec regionu jest zasilana na podmokłym terenie wschodu przez rzekę Czarny Ruczaj, która wypływa z jeziora Geir od południa, które jest zasilane zarówno strumieniem z najwyższej góry kontynentu, Gardła Świata, jak i przez rzekę Trevę, która jest z kolei zasilana przez jezioro Honrich, mające swój strumień ponownie u gór Jerall. Zaraz u swojego ujścia w północnowschodniej zatoce, Biała jest ponownie zasilana przez inna rzekę Yorgrim, wypływającą z jeziora lodowcowego Yorgrim, którego lodowiec osiada na północnych górach regionu. Wspomniany teren podmokły na środkowym wschodzie przez który przepływa Biała jest systemem jezior termalnych i wybuchających z nich gejzerów, które zaopatrują owe jeziora w wodęThe Elder Scrolls V: SkyrimMapa Skyrim z The Elder Scrolls Anthology. Ukształtowanie terenu Krajobraz Skyrim jest silnie zdominowany przez obszary wysokogórskie, otoczony pasmami górskimi z każdej strony graniczącej z innymi krainami geograficznymi, wiele z tych szczytów jest trwale niedostępnych dla chętnych wspinaczki. Pasma górskie również gęszczą się wewnątrz prowincji, najbardziej charakterystycznym pasmem Skyrim, jest krótkie pasmo prostopadłe do gór Jerall, wyrastające z nich w kierunku północnym, które posiada wśród swych szczytów najwyższą górę całego Tamriel, Gardło Świata. Pomniejsze nienazwane pasmo górskie rozpościera się prostopadle od Gardła w kierunku zachodnim, odcinając teren wysoczyzny na ich południu pokrywającym się z włością Falkret, od niziny na północy pokrywającej się z włością Białej Grani. Sama nizina jest obszarem niemal wyłącznie płaskim, z niewielkimi wzgórzami, oraz fragmentem pasma niskich gór na swym zachodzie. Z każdej stron jest otoczona górami, z jedynymi wyjściami w postaci dolin rzecznych prowadzących na niżej położone obszary przymorskie. Po drugiej stronie Gardła Świata, analogicznie na wprost od niej na wschód rozpościera się krawędź rozległej wysokiej półki skalnej na południu, będącej terytorium włości Rift, prawie że płaskie, z wyjątkiem jednego wzgórza na południowym wschodzie. Na zachód od niziny Białej Grani, rozpościerają się pogórza Druadach, zdominowane przez kamienne pustkowia zwane Pograniczem, pogórski krajobraz ciągnie się aż do morza i przechodzi we wschodni skrawek gór Druadach, będące terytorium Haafingar, gdzie jedynymi kawałkami płaskich terenów są obszary wokół dróg wytyczonych wzdłuż zboczy niskich górThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Haafingar jest miejscem drugiej co do wielkości sieci jaskiń w Skyrim, zwanej Jaskinią Zmierzchania, które prowadzą do wysokogórskiej terasy Zapomnianej DolinyThe Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard. Poniżej zarówno niziny Bieli i pogórza Pogranicza znajduje się marchia rzeki Hjaal, która zajmuje obszary wokół ujścia Karth, oraz całą rzekę Hjaal i jej bagienną deltę. Od południa odgranicza się nienazwanym pasmem górskim od niziny Białej Grani, góry te odgraniczają deltę Hjaal także od dalszych części wybrzeża. Większość tych gór znajduje się na obszarze zwanym Bielą, gdzie znajduje się kilka trudnych do odróżnienia od siebie pasma górskie, drastycznie opadające w kierunku morza, w których komunikacja jest utrudniona przez połączenie tylko przez wysoko położone i przez to rzadko uczęszczane przełęcze, jest to miejsce lodowca, który zasila jezioro Yorgrim. Jest to również miejsce najrozległęjszej podziemnej przestrzeni Tamriel, zwanej Czarną Przystanią, która pod ziemią zajmuje trzecią część Bieli, połączona z powierzchnią siecią jaskiń, zagospodarowanych przez krasnoludzkie korytarze. Góry kontynuują dalej w kierunku północnowschodnim, gdzie tworzą wysokie skarpy i długie pasmo fjordów nad wybrzeżem, będące częścią terytorium włości Zimowej TwierdzyThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, zwane Złamanym PrzylądkiemMapa Skyrim z The Elder Scrolls Anthology, którego najbardziej wysunięty na północ punkt zwany jest Głową Hsaarika Yngol i morskie duchy. Ostatnim i potencjalnie najniżej położonym terenem Skyrim, jest obnażona tarcza kontynentalna Wschodniej Marchii, na północ od półki skalnej Riftu, na wschód od niziny Białej Grani i na południe gór Zimowej Twierdzy. Jest ona najbardziej aktywna geologicznie, pokryta bogatymi w siarkę i inne minerały jeziorami termalnymi, wraz z zasilającymi je gejzeramiThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Klimat Na większości Skyrim panuje klimat subpolarny, od północy w zakresie północnych pasm górskich panuje wieczny lodowiec, dookoła i po środku regionu rozpościerają się masywy górskie, które znacznie przekraczają linię wiecznego śniegu, efektywnie wpływając na klimat wewnątrz stworzonej przez siebie przestrzeni. Choć we wschodniej strefie aktywności wód termalnych zwiększona jest znacznie temperatura, krajobraz dookoła jest przeważnie tundrowy, z nieznacznym załamaniem na lasotundrę. Prawdziwa tundra rozpościera się na całej nizinnej równinie położonej pośrodku regionu, delta Hjaal i ujście Karth, jest obszarem wiecznie pokrytym śniegiem, lecz z nieznanego powodu występują tu niepokryte lodem bagna. Centralne południe regionu, zaraz przy granicy pokryte jest gęstą tajgą. A wschodnie południe na wysoczyźnie półki skalnej wydaje się trwać w klimacie chłodnym, utrzymując najwytrzymalszą z lasów liściastych brzezinę. Choć znajdujące się w Haafingar ramię gór Druadach wydaje się być względnie mało pokryte śniegiem, wgłąb masywu można napotkać lodowiecThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Suchy klimat panujący na zachodzie, możliwie wynikający z suchych ciepłych wiatrów znad gór Druadach i Smoczego Ogona, sprawia że Pogranicze jest regionem z najdłuższym okresem wegetacyjnym i jedynym, w którym przez większość roku nie ma opadów śnieguThe Elder Scrolls: Arena. Możliwie jest to przyczynkiem dla podbojów tego regionu przez Cesarstwo AlezjańskieLegenda Czerwonego Orła – Tredayn Dren pozbawione na swym rodzimym terenie sposobów na prowadzenie rolnictwa . W tym kontekście również i terytoria brzeziny RiftuThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, mogły być atrakcyjne dla Cesarstwa, jako drugi z terenów podbijanych przez nie w SkyrimRysław Sprawiedliwy – Sinjin. Wewnątrz wielu jaskiń Skyrim, mimo ewidentnej wiecznej zmarzliny, panuje względne ciepło i wilgoć, pozwalające na rozkwit potężnych grzybniThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Ekologia Flora Zalesienie Skyrim, głównie opiera się o bory oparte o bliżej nieokreślone gatunki odpornych na długotrwałe zimno drzew iglastych, region Riftu różni się pod tym względem, przyzwalając na wyrastanie gęstej brzezinyThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Na północy istnieją rzadsze odporne na zimno drzewa liściaste, takie jak orzechodajne żelazodrzewo, które nawet preferuje zimny klimat, wytrzymując tylko w paru enklawach na północy Cyrodiil, w pobliżu granicy ze SkyrimThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Na pograniczu rośnie unikalne drzewo Serca RóżyThe Elder Scrolls Online: Horns of the Reach, o przypominających kwiatyThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim nasionachDialog z Nelothem z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn. W południowych ciepłych jaskiniach, gdzie słońce czasem dostaje się w szczelinach sklepienia grot, można napotkać podziemne drzewo kantyku, o ciemnoróżowych liściach i ciemnobrunatnej korze, którego soki są głównym pożywieniem ciem-przodkówThe Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard. Unikalnym drzewem liściastym jest nieznany gigantyczny gatunek o ciemnobiałej korze i różowawych liściach, którego jedynymi dwoma przedstawicielami jest StaroblaskThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, zasadzony przez atmoran jako sadzonka atmorańskiego drzewaDialog z Huldą z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, oraz pochodzący z jego sadzonki Zielonnik, zasadzony pośrodku miasta Białej Grani. Staroblask unikalnie jak na rośliny tego rozmiaru jest zdolny do ograniczonego ruchu swym ciałem. Skyrim jest też unikatowo domem dla prawdopodobnie jedynego poza Czarnymi Mokradłami hista, nazywanego Śpiącym DrzewemThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, jest on potencjalnie tez jedynym pierwotnym histem na całym Nirnie, upadając jako sadzonka z latającego miastaDialog z Ysoldą z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Umbriel . W miarę powszechnymi na obszarach tundrowych i podgórskich są niskorosłe krzaki, takie jak jałowiec, i śnieżynka, obie dające jagody, występuje też śnieżna bawełna, będąca włóknodajnym odpowiednikiem ciepłolubnej bawełnyThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Na Pograniczu, można znaleźć dziwaczne podobne mackom krzaczaste pnącza krwiokolca. Podobnie na Wschodniej Marchii można znaleźć rosnące poziomo winne pnącza jazbay. Na górskich obszarach można również znaleźć mniej efektywne kępy pełzanicyThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Licznie rosną rośliny zielne, takie jak dzwonecznik kostuchy, elfie ucho, mroźna mirriam, trawiak, oset, wilczy korzeńThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, oddechZadanie „A Cure For Droi” z gry The Elder Scrolls Online i łza KyneZadanie „Special Blend” z gry The Elder Scrolls Online, powszechnie rosną nieokreślone bliżej gatunkowo górskie kwiaty, których płatki występują w różnych odmianach kolorystycznych: błękitnym, purpurowym, czerwonymThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim i żółtymThe Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard. Spośród mchów najczęściej spotykanym jest olbrzymi mech wiszącyThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. W ekosystemie Doliny Zmierzchania można napotkać unikalne błaskotki i trujące kwiaty, wypuszczające zagrażający życiu gazThe Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard. W Skyrim napotkać można również występujące i w MorrowindThe Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind smocze językiThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, oraz występujące i w CyrodiilThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, lawenda i psianka, włącznie z kolekcjonowanym przez wiły korzeniem palowym. Podobnie jak w całym Tamriel, można napotkać rzadkie korzenie Nirnu, lecz w jaskiniowym środowisku Czarnej Przystani można napotkać unikalną odmianę szkarłatnego korzenia NirnuThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. W regionie można napotkać kilka rodzajów grzybów, takie jak krwawiąca korona, pęcherzyca, stolec chochlika, mora tapinella, gnilec Namiry, łuskwiak, bagienna grzybnia, biały kapelusz, wilczy pucharThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim czy występujący również w CyrodiilThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, muchomor czerwony. W licznych jaskiniach można napotkać na ścienne świecące grzyby jak i podobnie fluorescencyjne gigantyczne grzyby kapeluszowe, nierzadko przekraczające dwukrotnie wysokość dorosłej osoby. Z licznych porostów jakie porastają Skyrim jedynym w miarę poznanym jest porost olbrzymiThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Mało roślin jest hodowanych w Skyrim, spośród zbóż jedynym znanym jest pszenica, spośród warzyw kapusta, por, czosnek, marchew i ziemniak, a spośród owoców tykwa, pomidor i zarówno zielone jak i czerwone jabłkoThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Fauna Zwierzęta zamieszkujące w Skyrim, są zwykle przyzwyczajone do chłodniejszych warunków i choć wiele część z nich nosi nazwy podobne do tych spotykanych w innych częściach kontynentu, mogą być one znacznie różnić się od swych odpowiedników z cieplejszych regionów, poddając w wątpliwość ich bliskie pokrewieństwo. Wśród gatunków ssaków powszechnie występujących i nieróżniących się lub niezauważalnie różniących się od holotypowych dla swej nazwy są króliki, lisy, niedźwiedzie, koty szablozębne i część wilkówThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Wilkami są nazywane tu dwa różniące się od siebie rodzaje psowatych, powszechnie spotykany rodzaj wilka, który również i jest powszechny w SkyrimThe Elder Scrolls: ArenaThe Elder Scrolls III: Przepowiednia, oraz chudsze i pozbawione dużej ilości sierści psowate. Możliwe, że są to również wilki, które wychudzone i wygłodniałe z powodu masowego głodu lub epidemii utraciły swój charakterystyczny wygląd, lecz ich pokraczny wygląd nie jest niczym pewnie uzasadnionyThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, poza epidemią która ponad 200 lat wcześniej rozpoczęła się na Solstheim, której przebieg nie jest znany. W chłodniejszych regionach występują również i wilki lodowe o wtapiającym się w śnieg białym umaszczeniuThe Elder Scrolls V: SkyrimThe Elder Scrolls: Arena, podobnie w powszechnie występujących i pozbawionych sierści wariantach. Białym umaszczeniem charakteryzują się również inne drapieżniki żyjące w mroźniejszym klimacie, takie jak niedźwiedź śniegowy, śnieżny lis, czy śnieżny kot szablozębnyThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Pośród charakterystycznej fauny regionu znaleźć można długowłose jasno umaszczone kozy chodzące po wysokogórskich zboczach, olbrzymie jelenie ze znacznie większym porożem i gęstym futrem. Dziwna mocno seksualnie zdymorfizowana odmiana łosia, którego łopatacze przypominają tutejsze jelenie, a klępy, byki jeleni z cieplejszych regionów. Można też spotkać kuzyna ciemnoumaszczonych zwykłych niedźwiedzi, niedźwiedzia jaskiniowego o jasnobrunatnym futrzeThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. W zamkniętym ekosystemie doliny zmierzchania, można natrafić na pokryte fluoroscencyjną maścią dolinowe koty szabolzębne, jak i podobnie umaszczone dolinowe jelenie, które wbrew nazwie są kozłowatymi. Mimo wszystkich tych elementów fauny, zwierzęciem, które pierwsze widać wyłaniające się znad horyzontu, jest gigantyczny mamut o dwóch parach ciosów, przemierzający tundręThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Nie wiadomo czy region zamieszkują dzikie świnieThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, lecz fakt, że od strony CyrodiilThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Hammerfell i Wysokiej SkałySugerowane przez powszechne bytowanie dzikołaków(The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall). powszechnymi zwierzęćmi są dzikiThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Morrowind nie jest zamieszkiwane przez żadne ssaki (oprócz szczurów), a na Solstheim napotkać można świniowate sierściogrzbietyThe Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn, sugerowałby że świnie potrafią przeżyć w tych warunkach i kiedyś, jeśli nie wciąż, żyły na tych terenach. Do pomniejszych stworzeń żyjących w gąszczach można zaliczyć bażanty, powszechny obiekt polowańThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, jak i rzadkie wężeW mitach nordów ważną pozycją cieszy się wąż, utożsamiający głównie bóstwo Shora, sugerując jego bytowanie na obszarach od początku zamieszkanych przez nordów(The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim).. Żyją tu również stawonogi, począwszy od małych mrówek, przechodząc przez owady latające takie jak motyl błękitny, danaid wędrowny, ćma księżycowa, pszczoła, ważka czy rozświetlający noc pochodnik, kończąc na masywnych przypominających gigantyczne skorki chaurusach, oraz pajęczaki błędnie nazywane pająkami, pająki śnieżne, które zwykle żyją w cieplejszych i wilgotnych jaskiniach, lecz częstym można je napotkać przemierzające powierzchnięThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Rzadko spotykane są powolne skorupowady żyjące w wysokogórskich jaskiniach, kształtem przypominające półkule o promieniu jednego metraThe Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard. W sieci jaskiń południowych można napotkać również unikalna dla regionu ćma-przodekThe Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard. Przestworza są wypełnione za to różnorodnymi stworzeniami latającymi, z których najczęściej spotykanym ptactwem drapieżnym, są jastrzębieThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, sowyW mitach nordów w miarę ważną pozycją cieszy się sowa, utożsamiająca bóstwo Jhunala, sugerując jej bytowanie na obszarach od początku zamieszkanych przez nordów(The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim). i krukiJedyny osobnik, jak dotąd, był przemienioną miejscową wiedźmą, lecz sugeruje to że forma tego zwierzęcia jest zdolna do przetrwania w tym środowisku(The Elder Scrolls III: Przepowiednia).. Endemicznym dla północnozachodnich wysp jest jastrząb kościany, którego czaszka nie jest otoczona skórą, przez co kości czaszki są nagie, jako że zwierzę to orientuje się w przestrzeni powietrznej, zapewne posiada narządy wzroku i innych zmysłówThe Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard. Pospolitym ptactwem leśnym są drozdy, natomiast w obszarach górzystych często można znaleźć skałoświerga. Choć większość czasu spędzają w jaskiniach nocą można spotkać przelatujące po niebie małe nietoperzeThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Wody wewnętrzne roją się od rdzennych łososi, okoni srebrnobocznych, czy rzecznych beci, po powszechne w całym Tamriel zębacze, oraz gatunków napływowych takich jak abecejski długopłetwiak, cyrodiilska ogonnica czy histokarp. Na brzegach i dnie można spotkać szare odmiany pospolitych na kontynencie krabów błotnych, z udokumentowanymi przypadkami przekraczających rozmiarami krowę. Dno roi się od takich mięczaków jak małżThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim czy ostryga perłowa, oraz osiadłych skorupiaków nazywanych norskimi pęklami. Pośród ssaków można napotkać masywne fokowate morsacze, zwane też horkerami, które charakteryzują się trzema ciosami, jednym pośrodku szczęki i dwoma po bokach żuchwyThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Wiadomo również, że w głębszych wodach można napotkać różnorodne walenieW mitach nordów ważną pozycją cieszy się wieloryb, utożsamiający bóstwo Tsuna, sugerując jego bytowanie na wodach wokół obszarów od początku zamieszkanych przez nordów(The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim).. Pośród udomowionych zwierząt gospodarskich znaleźć można przystosowaną do klimatu odmianę koni, długowłosą rasę bydła, oraz kurczaki. Znane są powszechnie dwie rasy psów, typowe długowłose psyThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim oraz podobne wilkom huskieThe Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard. Razem z osadnictwem, rozprzestrzeniły się w się w Skyrim gryzonie, przystosowane do klimatuThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim i unikalne tylko dla tego regionuBolga's Guide to Island Beasts –''' '''Bolga gra-Bur, Huntswoman of Mistral gęstowłose ślizgaczeThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. A pośród ras, które rdzennie powstały w Skyrim, można znaleźć nie tylko wykształconych z merów falmerów i z ludzi nordów oraz giganty, ale również i faeryczne trolle śnieżneThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim oraz lodowe olbrzymyThe Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard, które podobnie jak wcześniej wspomniane rasy charakteryzują się przystosowaniem do ścinającego zimnaThe Elder Scrolls V: SkyrimThe Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard. Skyrim również gości parę charakterystycznych anomalii, które trudno by zaliczyć do fauny, lecz zachowujących się jak żywe stworzenia, są to nieznanego pochodzenia podobne kobietom matki ogników, wraz z produkowanymi przez nie ognikami, wytwarzane z esencji ziemi samego Nirnu lodowe upioryThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim i analogicznie z wody mityczne morskie duchy. Tereny regionu są również jako jedyne zamieszkiwane przez rodzaj przeklętych przez Hircyna likantropów, niedźwiedziołaków, które jak sama nazwa wskazuje w odróżnieniu od powszechniejszych wilkołaków, przybierają postać podobną niedźwiedziomOn Lycanthropy – Varnard Karessen. Osadnictwo Obecne osadnictwo Miasta dzielnicowe * Gwiazda Zaranna * Falkret, zwane też Falkreath czy Falcrenth * Pęknina * Jastrzębi Śnieg * Samotnia * Biała Grań * Wichrowy Tron * Zimowa Twierdza * Morthal * Markart Inne duże miasta * Amol * Smoczymost * Hala Granitowa * Hale Karthwasten * Dębina * Kamieniogórze * Straż Słońca * Gadzi Las Mniejsze miasta * Bursztynowa Straż * Czarny Wrzos * Smoczy Las * Wał Dunpara * Gaj Dunstad * Strumień Helarchen * Zielony Mur * Lainalten * Dolina Laintar * Brzeg Markarth * Straż Neugrad * Gród Nimalten * Północna Twierdza * Sioło Pargrana * Rzesza Corigate * Rzeczna Puszcza * Helgen Wsie * Kartwasten * Czarny Ruczaj * Skała Shora * Gajkyne * Rorikstead * Ivarstead Twierdze orków * Dushnikh Yal * Largashbur * Mor Khazgur * Narzulbur Fortyfikacje * Twierdza Świtu – siedziba Obrońców Świtu polujących na Wampiry. * Wysoki Hrothgar – świątynia Siwobrodych. * Fort Szara Przystań – jeden ze starych fortów w Białej Grani, garnizon cesarski. * Forteca Północnej Strażnicy * Fort Hraggstad – jeden ze starych fortów Haafingaru. * Fort Śnieżny Jastrząb * Fort Dunstad * Fort Zabójczy Młot * Fort Kastav * Skała Wisielców – jeden ze starych fortów, obecnie zajęty przez Srebrną Rękę. * Fort Amol – jeden ze starych fortów, był opanowany przez Gromowładnych, jednak stracili go na rzecz magów. * Twierdza Zabójczego Blasku * Fort Neugrad * Fort Zielony Mur – jeden ze starych fortów na terenie Rift, forteca opanowana jest przez bandytów. * Fort Sungard – stary fort na Pograniczu, opanowany przez renegatów. * Wieża Mrocznego Świtu – kryjówka Wiedźm oraz Wiedźmokruków, położona na zachód od Pękniny. Obiekty historyczne Osadnictwo atmorańskie/norskie Osadnictwo dwemerowe Osadnictwo falmerowe * Wielka Świątynia Auri-Ela – jedyna zachowana budowla z okresu władania Skyrim przez falmerów, ukryta w Zapomnianej Dolinie wysoko w górach Druadach. Cel pielgrzymki falmerów ku chwale ichniejszego boga Auri-Ela, której niewykonanie oznaczało dyshonor dla osoby i całej jego rodziny. Inne * Wielka Świątynia Auri-Ela – ostatni * Niebiańska Przystań – świątynia – twierdza wzniesiona przez Akavirczyków, obecnie główna siedziba Ostrzy. Przypisy Zobacz też * Skyrim (Online) * Skyrim (Skyrim) * Skyrim (Arena) Nawigacja sv:Skyrim de:Himmelsrand en:Skyrim es:Skyrim fr:Bordeciel it:Skyrim ja:Skyrim nl:Skyrim no:Skyrim pt:Skyrim ru:Скайрим uk:Скайрім be:Скайрым Kategoria:Lore: Krainy geograficzne